Caralyn Nurmi
~The Broken ~ About Caralyn. Carolyn Nurmi (nee Micheals) is a Muggle-Born grad of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. She was in Hufflepuff. Justine Micheals was born to two muggles named Alexander and Carolyn Micheals. She had a normal childhood in which her parents gave her all the love that they could. She never missed anything but never had things that she did not needed. She wasen´t poor but she wasen´t rich either but she had money so that they could survive. At the age of 11 her letter to Hogwarts arrived, her parents were supirsed that their only daughter was a witch. They bought everything she needed for school and sent her off to Hogwarts with the hope that she´ll be happy in this new world In her very first year she meet her best friend, she never left her side because of the fear that she was going to be made fun off. That same night she was sorted into Hufflepuff macking Veronica and Carolyn roomates. In that year she maked some bad friends which let her to almost not doing any homework and pusshing her parents away so she could fit in with her "friends". After a while of this going on her parents decided that they should intervine in this. They talked with Caralyn and she understund, left this bad behavors and continue with her shcooling. She became a Chaser for the Hufflepuff Quiddich Team and she began loving this sport. Sadly in her fourth year, she had a big injurie in her right hand and leg, forcing her to leave this sport. She being sulking around for not having anything to do, then started writitng it became her new found passion. In her fifth year, she became part of the DA´s as if to probe to her parents, that she could spend sometime in the wizarding world without being in Hogwarts. In her fifth year she decided what she wanted to be maybe a misnistrial worker. She started her OWL´S with Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.Getting on Charms an E, Care of Magical Creatures an A, Herbology an E , in Defence Against the Darks Arts an O and in Potions a O.She finally got to spend the holiday and summer season with her friend Veronica. Her sixth year was filled with stress and her own drama. She began taking her classes and creating drama in her own house thanks to Quiddich, she began saying that this year´s team did not seem to do anything in honor of the house. For this she gaind a lot of enemies in her house. Just before entering her seveth year, she had buying her stuf for school, when she saw him, Rainer. They started talking and hit it off pretty well , she loved that aspect of him being serious but at the same time having that small sense of humor. They wrote to each other while Caralyn was finishing her seventh year. He gave her something else to think about, besides the NEWT´s. They began dating at the end of Caralyn´s last year.After two years of dating, they married on a warm September day , Caralyn becoming and had their first child, Sarianne Lily, three years after. A boy joined the family two years after, Daavid Henry joined the family. A year ago, their current youngest, Suoma Minerva, was born. Personality... She is always smiling no matter what. She´s nataraly happy and tries to see the bright side to everything. Now that she has children, she´s more strict to her children and has been seroius when needed. Trivia... *Caralyn's Patronus was a halcon before marrying Rainer but now it´s a swan *Her model is Barbara Palvin *She is married